


Everybody Cries

by the_chat_meows



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Cuban Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, One Shot, Orphan Keith (Voltron), Sad Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 05:25:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10655826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_chat_meows/pseuds/the_chat_meows
Summary: "If there was one thing that Keith hated, it was the fact that he was the only one without a family out of the paladins. Sure some may see it as an advantage, no family no attachments. But when you hear Lance talking about his Abuela or Pidge talking about her brother you start thinking about what you’ve missed."Basically a one shot about Keith and him missing his Mother. Lance comforts Keith and fluffiness ensues.This is my first time posting on here and I wrote this a while ago!





	Everybody Cries

If there was one thing that Keith hated, it was the fact that he was the only one without a family out of the paladins. Sure some may see it as an advantage, no family no attachments. But when you hear Lance talking about his Abuela or Pidge talking about her brother you start thinking about what you’ve missed.

 Keith isn’t stupid he notices the looks of pity when they remember all he really had was a few foster parents and Shiro. He tried to forget about his mother, ever since she died he realised that holding onto the past would only make him weaker.

 But some nights he’d stay awake, staring at the ceiling remembering her hugs, her cooking and her smiles. Keith was only 6 when she passed, he was a smart kid he knew as she was lying there he might never see her again.  He remembered holding her hand, tears falling down his face, chocking back his sobs as she weakly squeezed back and said her last words.

“I love you, Keith, please smile” She brushed his hair away from his misty eyes, Keith tried his hardest to put a smile on his face, it was weak and fake but it was all that she needed, a small “Thank you” was muttered before the line went flat and she was gone. Keith was never the same since that day; the happy, hopeful boy was gone.

The foster families never lasted for long, he knew whenever he had a new ‘family’ they’d soon return him when they realise he’s just not the energetic child they wanted. When he was finally old enough he knew he had to escape so that’s how he found the Garrison.

Now he’d never say it to them, but he was so delighted to be part of Team Voltron. But sometimes it’s just too much! As much as he hates it he sometimes just need to cry, its human, its normal, he knows that much. However he’d never let anyone, not Shiro, not Allura, not even Hunk see him do that! And today was one of those days where he’d excuse himself from dinner or from conversations just to hide away in his room and weep. He doesn’t do it too often, doesn’t want them to worry.

Sadly when he thought he was alone, in his own world, in his own solitude, he hears a knock at the door. Keith’s body goes jagged as he pauses his breathing trying to hear past the door.

“Hello? Keith, are you in here? I just wanted to see if you’re alright, buddy.” He could recognise that voice anywhere. It was Lance. He didn’t know what to do, he could tell Lance to leave him alone but knowing how stubborn Lance was he’d probably try to get Keith to let him in, if he didn’t answer he could try and play it off as he was sleeping but Keith had a feeling that wouldn’t work. He was stuck. He didn’t even _think_ about the possibility that someone would come and look for him. Lance was by far the last person he expected to see or hear outside that door!

“Keith?” The voice questioned once again, “C’mon dude I know you’re in there, I’ve checked the training room, you’ve got to be in there! I’m going to count to ten and if you don’t answer me I am opening this door myself! 1...” Lance started counting. Keith knew he was screwed, he was cornered, there was no escape and he knew that. As Lance got to five he decided he better speak up.

“Lance, I’m fine just leave me alone. Please” There was no venom in his voice. His voice was quite the opposite; it was soft, weak and desperate. Keith hated that. He hated sounding so pathetic in front of Lance of all people.

“Keith, I’m coming in! You better be decent!” Lance’s voice was now traced with worry, Keith quickly wiped his eyes and prayed to god that you couldn’t tell he had been crying, he searched for the book on his bedside table, maybe he could play it of that he had been reading.

            The door opened and Lance waltzed up to Keith, Lance placed a firm hand on his shoulder. “How are ya feeling?” Keith put on his best confused face he could manage and shrugged his shoulders.

“I don’t know what you’re on about! I’m perfectly fine.” Lance’s face changed from worry to pity.

“Please, Keith, you can trust me. I can tell you’ve been crying your eyes are red” Keith held up the book he had been ‘reading’.

“Sad book,” It sounded more like a question than an answer, no matter what it sounded like to Lance he simply scoffed at the answer.

  
“Yes, I’m sure a book about aliens and planets would make the Keith Kogane distraught!” He said dramatically clutching a hand to his chest and the other wiping away a fake tear from his face. Keith let out a small chuckle at the sight of the taller boy’s antics.

“Keith, please tell me what’s the matter” His face dramatically changing back to a serious face. Keith’s eyes were locked to his lap, contemplating on whether or not to tell him. After a good few seconds of silence Keith sighs loudly before saying;

“I miss her” He says simply, his voice wavering slightly, he laughed at how pathetic he sounded at this point at time.

“It’s stupid I know-“ He stops, taking in a big breath as he tries to steady himself up on the bed, “- I-I mean she’s been gone for y-years now. Today would be her birthday y’know? I’d make her a cake, it’d look a mess but she’d smile and tell everyone about it! I would have probably saved up money for months on end just to get her a simple bracelet! A-and” He stopped cupping his face in his hands as he cried once again.

He gasped as he felt the taller boy’s arms caress him. Lance’s finger stroked through the pale boy’s mullet as Keith’s sobs muffled into Lance’s t-shirt.

“It’s okay, shh, cariño, all is okay” he pulled away and wiped away the tears from Keith’s face.

“She’d be so proud of you, okay? I want you to hold onto those memories, but I don’t ever want you to think you don’t have a family, okay?” he looked at lance his face covered in confusion

“We’re your family, right? Oh! I know! When we get back to Earth you are gonna come with me to see my family, they’re gonna be your family too you got that? I mean only if you want of course!” Keith giggled slightly, not a laugh, not a snigger or chuckle just a small giggle.

He leaped back into the others arms holding him tightly. Lance let out a quiet ‘oh’ before wrapping his arms around him and whispering quietly.“Te amo” All was quiet before the smaller boy muttered quietly looking up at the Latino boy.“Te amo también” He laughed as Lance choked on air, his arms flailing around.“I... how? Who... what?!” Keith looked at him his face straight showing no emotion.

“What? Didn’t think I knew a bit of Spanish? Oh well weren’t you wrong, _cariño_?” His voice dripping with sarcasm and amusement.        

 Lance simply smirked before bringing the other boy into a sweet and loving kiss. If there’s one thing Keith has learned is that everyone cries and that’s alright.

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You for taking the time to read this. Feedback wanted! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it!


End file.
